Problem: Add. $35+22 + 10 + 16=$
Solution: First, let's add $35 + 22$. $$ $$ $$ $$ ${+}$ $$ $$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $35} + {22} = 57$ Now, let's add $10$ to $57$. $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ ${+}$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $57 + {10} = 67$ Last, let's add $16$ to $67$. $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ ${+}$ $$ $$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $67 + {16} = 83$ $35+22 + 10 + 16= 83$